False Perception
by Di-chan
Summary: Harry snaps and reveals his innermost feelings. He runs from confrontation, and is found by the one he wanted to avoid the most. Cute little oneshot.


**Title : False Perception**

**Author : Di-chan**

**Rating : G**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco**

**Summary : Harry snaps and reveals his innermost feelings. He runs from confrontation, and is found by the one he wanted to avoid the most. Cute little oneshot.**

~*~

"Harry..."

"Harry."

"Harry!"

"HARRY!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Harry, finally jumping up and backing away from the group, his hands reaching up and grabbing at his hair. The group -- the guys in his dorm, Hermione, and Ginny -- stared at him, all thoughts of games and dares gone.

Ron and Hermione reached for him at the exact same time. Harry was quicker, however, and pulled away before they could touch him. "No," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, his mind shutting down. "I can't go on like this... none of you understand how *hard* it is, loving him while he hates you and yearning for his touch when all he wants to do with you is destroy you, inside and out! I love him..." Harry opened his eyes, staring blankly at the shocked faces of his friends. Ginny had gone pale, while Ron and Hermione were worried for him. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and turned suddenly, running as fast as he can away from the group under the tree, away from the castle, away from the person that made his heart ache the most...

~*~

When someone finally found Harry, it was nighttime and the raven-haired boy was asleep. The person stood over Harry, regarding the curled up figure with impassive eyes, before kneeling down and gathering the slight form into their arms. Harry made a protesting noise, but at a soft whisper from his holder, he quieted down and curled further into the warmth. The person held back a smile and started back to the castle.

When the moonlight hit the person carrying Harry, it revealed that the figure was male. He was tall and thin, but not in a gangly sense. The young man had a natural grace that flowed through his every movement, and this was evident as he walked toward the castle with the boy cradled in his arms.

Soon the young man stood outside his personal chambers. Light from the hallway torches reflected off his light-colored hair that was splayed around his aristocratic feature *just* so, making him look deceivingly delicate. The young man was anything but.

He walked into his room, first walking over to his bed and laying the slight young man in his arms down, then moving back to his door, opening to reveal the headmaster. He exchanged a few words with the headmaster before bidding him good night and turning back to his bed.

Where he encountered wide green eyes.

Harry Potter stared up at his savior in shock. Self-hate welled up in his chest, and tears constricted his throat. "Is this some cruel joke fate enjoys playing on me?" he spat out, turning away and running a hand through his hair, fisting the black locks. "It's not very funny," he ended in a soft voice, sounding heartbroken.

The other young man crossed the room silently and sat down on his bed beside the distraught boy. "This is no joke," he whispered as he turned Harry over onto his back, leaning down and wiping the tears away.

Harry stared up at him, luminous green eyes wide as they locked with stormy grey eyes. "Why...?" was all he could think to ask.

A tender smile graced the aristocratic features of the young man. "Because you're not the only one who knows how hard it is, loving someone who hates you."

Green eyes widened even further. And Draco Malfoy leaned down to kiss the tainted scar on Harry's forehead, before lying down on the bed beside the smaller boy and wrapping his arms around the trembling form.

"Or at least, loving someone who you *thought* hated you."

~*~

_The End._

Saved at 1 in the morning, Friday the 15th of November.

Just something I made up on the spur of the moment. I'd already written the next chapter of TAAM when I wrote this, so... don't blame me for being a bored baka. ^_^.


End file.
